Frollo
Monseigneur Claude Frollo is the main antagonist of Disney's 1996 movie, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Frollo VS Gaston (Completed by Agent Hoxton) * Frollo VS Rasputin (Completed by DanganPersona) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Sarousch (Hunchback of Notre Dame II) History Frollo is a sinister, cold and vicious minister who uses his religious beliefs and teachings in an attempt to convince the people of Paris that his deeds are justified due to the fact that they are God's will. He uses his powerful position to enforce common thugs as soldiers to enforce his interpretation fo God's will and actively seeks to eliminate the gypsies in Paris as, from his point of view, their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infecting other people. Unlike most Disney villains, however, he genuinely believes he is a good person despite his numerous wrongdoings. In The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Frollo kills Quasimodo's mother as he believes she has stolen goods on her, which turns out to be her deformed baby son. Frollo almost drops the baby in a well until the Archdeacon intervenes, scolding Frollo for killing the woman and telling him the only way to make up for the sin committed is to raise the boy as his own son, which he reluctantly agrees to. Later on he develops feelings for the gypsy Esmeralda, which he believes is due to witchcraft and the work of the Devil. He develops a lust for her and believes that if he cannot have her, the pits of Hell can. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Claude Frollo * Age: Unknown (Presumably 50+) * Occupation: Judge/Minister of Justice * Follows a heavily religious lifestyle * One of the darkest Disney villains of all time * An excellent singer? Abilities and Strengths Manipulation * Manipulated Quasimodo for a while * Employed common thugs to pose as "soldiers" Cunning * Tricked Quasimodo into revealing the Court of Miracles Intellect * Appears to be very smart and clever Pyromaniac * Attempts to burn Esmeralda as a witch * He sang a song called Hellfire, what did you expect? Arsenal Strength * Killed Quasimodo's mother with a single kick on Notre Dame's stairs * Overpowered the Archdeacon in the climax Sword * Sliced through gargoyle statues with ease Dagger * Originally used to kill Quasimodo * Almost turned on Frollo by Quasimodo Cape * Used to drag Quasimodo down in an attempt to kill him * Almost fell had Quasimodo not held on to the cape for long enough for him to recover Snowball * Breed: Friesian * Owner/Rider: Frollo * Muscular and hulking * Fast * Has a great deal of strength Feats * Killed Quasimodo's mother * Almost drowned Quasimodo had the Archdeacon not intervened * Would have killed Esmeralda had fate not intervened * Became the most powerful man in Paris * Knocked Sora out with some darkness energy in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Manipulated Quasimodo until he realized the truth about Frollo's intentions * Built up an enormous army of soldiers Faults * Cause of death: Falling into molten copper/lead * His lust for Esmeralda * Can fall victim to his own strategies * Old age * Committed crimes of imprisonment, sexual assault, attempted murder, arson and manslaughter Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Yanderes Category:Pure Evil Category:Hunchback of Notre Dame Characters